mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 53: Morning of Separation
Episode 53 is the first episode of Mermaid Melody Pure/the second season. Plot Kaito flies to Hawaii after spending a night with Lucia and saying goodbye to her; she soon meets Rihito Amagi, who seems fond of her. Taro announces his plans of heading to Germany, leaving Hanon disappointed. Lucia sees the image of a young mermaid in her dreams. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina face a new foe, Mikeru, a powerful angel. Description After the events of Season 1 (Episode 52) Coco, Noel and Karen bid their farewells to Lucia, Hanon and Rina to return to their own kingdoms. Hippo tells the others to do the same soon, but Hanon was already deciding to stay on land so she could be with Tarou again. Tarou announces to the class about his plans of heading to Germany to study music. Lucia is a bit saddened by the fact that she and Kaito will be apart soon. Before Kaito leaves for Hawaii the next day, Lucia spends the night with Kaito. After Lucia falls asleep, she has a dream where she meets an orange mermaid that looks like Sara tells Lucia that she will find out who she is soon. After the both of them woke up, they head to the airport so Kaito can departure to Hawaii, Hippo and Hanon were also heading to the airport to say goodbye to Kaito, but Hanon decided to leave them alone so they can have their last moments together. Kaito tells Lucia that he will keep on wearing his pendant so its like she is with him. The two share one last hug before separating. While leaving the airport, he accidentally bumps into a man called Rihito Amagi who gives her two tickets for his orchestra. At night when everyone is getting ready to pack up and return to their own kingdoms, Lucia has another dream where she sees the orange mermaid and she had a vision of Kaito getting attacked while surfing. She wakes up from the dream. At the same time, Hippo tells Lucia that Madame Taki sensed a mysterious energy. Hippo and Lucia went into the sea to see where the energy was coming from, they saw a glowing ball of light in the distance,and it comes towards them. The light ball slowly fades and an angel introuduces himself as Mikeru. He asked if Lucia was a mermaid princess, she questioned who he was. He announced that he is gathering all the beings of justce and ask if she'd join him. Lucia was confused to what he said, he explained that she could become his ally, and if she refused, he'd take her powers for his own purpose. Lucia was angered by what he said and transformed into her idol form. She sang Legend of Mermaid towards Mikeru, but it was no use against him. He spread his wings and teleported Lucia to his lair. He was about to slowly absorb Lucia's power, Lucia's pearl pendant glowed since she was in distress, which signaled Hanon and Rina to come and help Lucia. The three of them sang Kodou towards Mikeru, but once again, he felt nothing. He was about to absorb all of them at the same time, but he suddenly felt a struck of pain. He faded back into a light ball and retreated. Lucia, Hanon and Rina were all confused as to who and what Mikeru was, especially since he seemed to be fine when hearing their song. The next morning, Lucia recieves a phone call, Lucia suddenly panics when hearing the news about Kaito on the phone. She drops the phone onto the floor, Hanon and Rina and the others were startled and she asked Lucia what was wrong. Lucia exclaimed that Kaito has gone missing in the sea. Trivia * Coco, Noel, and Karen split from the group and do not make a return altogether until Pure episode 15 (67). ** Coco makes a return appearance in Pure episode 12 (64). * This episode marks the debut of Mikeru. Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Mikeru Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin